


Together, They Fight Crime

by alphiedamiek



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiedamiek/pseuds/alphiedamiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko and Dondake: together, they fight crime.  That is, when they're not fighting each other to get into MachoJun's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, They Fight Crime

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM WHY. Thanks to LTGMars for helping me figure out what everyone's names were, and to sharksoul24 for planting the idea into my head.
> 
> Also, I've never seen that episode of Shiyagare, so this Satoko may be a bit sassier than the one on TV.

“But whyyyy?”

Controller turns away, burying his head deeper into this jacket. He’s got his phone held up, shielding his face, just in case. Usually, they can control one “diva”. But with California Rice overseas and his twin… sister, “Satoko”, working in his absence, things at the office have gotten a little… intense as of late. Thankfully, he’s not at the receiving end of today’s tirade. He takes a peek above his receiver and watches as Scramble Kousaten tries to diffuse the situation.

“Now, now, ladies,” he says, flashing his Xylitol-enhanced grin. He’s got his tanned hands up, hoping to calm the two women down. Satoko, still new, wilts a little at seeing Scramble’s hopeful face, but the other person stands their ground.

“No, Scramble! It’s not fair!” Dondake is practically growling now. Her perfectly pulled back hair is starting to come undone from constantly furrowing her brow since their argument began. “How can you let this fake-blonde bimbo be the Grifter for this case? THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CASE! MOU!!” She pouts and glares at the same time, and Scramble backs away just the tiniest bit.

Satoko stomps her foot, which sounds dainty because of the knee-high boots she’s wearing, but still has enough force to rattle Controller’s receiver.

“Mou!” Satoko responds in kind. “You,” she points a bejeweled finger at Dondake’s face, “just don’t know natural talent when you see it? Right, Controller?”

Oh, hell no. He is not going to get caught up in this. Women though they may appear to be, he knows that their bite is just as powerful as their barks (more like yips, because they currently sound like Chihuahuas). Their glares attach themselves to him and he hastily picks up his receiver. He’s not going to get involved, but he knows what to do to at least point the attention away from him.

Quietly, he murmurs: “Why don’t you ask MachoJun?”

MachoJun, who’s been ignoring the argument entirely in favor of focusing on toning his biceps, doesn’t even react to his name being called. Really, unless it’s work or weight lifting related, MachoJun is focused on one thing: himself.

But that doesn’t seem to have deterred Satoko and Dondake, who have both turned with heart-shaped eyes to the macho man in question. They flutter over to him, the various smells from their makeup and perfumes making Controller scrunch up his nose.

“Ne, ne, MachoJun?” Dondake asks, blinking her eyes at every syllable. “Who do YOU think is best suited for this case, hmm? Don’t tell me you think this newbie has what it takes to be a proper Grifter.” Dondake glares at Satoko, who glares right back before doing a 180 to smile longingly at MachoJun, who is still focused on lifting his hand weights.

“Oh, but MJ,” she begins, twirling a strand of her blonde wig between her fingers, “don’t you think someone with a modern look such as myself would have a better chance at blending in with the streets of Shibuya? People would probably mistake this one,” she points her nose in Dondake’s direction, “for some ugly bar mama or, even worse, a lady of the night!”

“Excuse you?” Dondake slams her fist on the table. “A lady of the night? HOW DARE YOU! And who do you think you are, calling MachoJun ‘MJ’? Who gave you permission to call him something like that?”

Satoko sneers. “Honey, you have NO idea what MJ and I have been up to. Riiiight, MJ?” she asks, emphasizing the nickname at the end.

Controller and Scramble Kousaten back away as another argument erupts. MachoJun, oblivious to everything, continues to lift, pausing only to admire his handiwork by kissing his upper arm.

“Damn, I’m awesome.”

END


End file.
